


The Queens of Stormholt Part 1: The First Year

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 1: The First Year

Kenna and Val were celebrating their wedding, and it had been a long day filled with celebration, which should have exhausted them, but all they could think about was the moment when it was time to retire for the evening. As soon as they entered their bedroom, they both got undressed and excitement filled the air.

This wasn’t the first time they had seen each other naked, but there was something about that night and the feeling of it being “official” that made everything seem different. Warmth seemed to flow from one body to the next as they held each other and gazed into one another’s eyes. “I love you, Val,” said Kenna “I love you too,” said Val and they kissed each other again and again until they eventually fell asleep…

Kenna rose abruptly; she often experienced nightmares about the death of her mother, Gabriel, and Leon, but this time her nightmare was about losing Val. Kenna began to sob at the very thought; Val pulled her into an embrace, wiped away her tears and kissed her on the forehead. “I’m sorry,” said Kenna,” telling Val about her nightmare.

Val held Kenna’s hand to her heart and asked, “Do you feel that?” Kenna nodded, “I’m still here and I’m not going anywhere; in fact, even death can’t keep us apart, our love is stronger than anything.” Kenna smiled and kissed Val “You’re right.” In Val’s reassuring arms, Kenna fell back to sleep.

Sunlight filled the room and the birds chirping sounded like music to Kenna. She couldn’t resist staring at Val, who looked like an angel in the morning light, but she knew it was time to get up. Kenna gave Val a playful smack on the backside, waking her up. “Were you able to sleep?” asked Val, Kenna smiled at Val and said, “thanks to you.”

They got dressed and headed to their throne, which seemed more intimidating to Val than ever before. Kenna knew that Val was anxious about her new role as Queen, she felt a similar anxiety when she first ascended the throne, even though she trained for this role her whole life, it was worse for Val, who spent most of her life in muddy camps as a mercenary; nothing like royalty. She took Val’s hand and looked deep into her eyes, “Val I know this won’t be an easy transition, but I also know you’re going to be a great Queen; you are incredibly brave, wise, loyal and… you are just so very wonderful, you have a tough exterior but inside I have seen the love and kindness that truly defines who you are, and why I love you so much.”

Val gave Kenna a kiss, “if I am even close to being as good a person as you say, it’s because of you Kenna; from the day we met you have made me aspire to be someone better… someone who deserves to be with you, if I make a halfway decent Queen it will be because I learned from the best; I love you more than anything or anyone in the whole world.” They held each other, for a moment, and made their way to the throne, ready to begin a new chapter in their lives.

As the months went by, the stress of ruling began to wear on Val, and Kenna’s nightmares were worse than ever, until she knew she needed to do something to fix the problem. One morning, Kenna took Val to an isolated part of the forest with a cool pond; it was the perfect spot for two lovers to spend some time together on that hot, summer day. “Why did you bring us here?” Val asked, “We desperately need some alone time,” Kenna replied and then asked, “Val, do you love me?” “Of course, I love you, Kenna,” she replied, “I know it hasn’t been easy lately, but I love you with all my heart.” Kenna put her arms around Val and said, “I love you too, Val, so much so that I would die for you, but I also want to truly live for you.”

Val gave Kenna an inquisitive look and Kenna took a deep breath before saying, “when I told you that you would make a great Queen, I meant every word and I still believe it, but nothing is more important to me than your happiness. If you want to, I will renounce my throne and live with you wherever and however you want.”

Val felt a wave of emotion crash over her, she felt great joy that Kenna was willing to make such a sacrifice for her but also a great shame that Kenna felt the need to make the offer. “No Kenna,” Val said, “it’s not fair to ask that of you, I love you too much. Can you give me another chance to be the Queen you think I can be? Your happiness is also important to me.”

Kenna smiled and they spent the day hashing out a plan to ease Val’s transition to being a Queen, swimming in the pond and rekindling their love. That night Kenna slept peacefully for the first time in over a year.

Time went on and the Queens of Stormholt were still happily married; Val was adjusting to life as a Queen and was a wise ruler. By now, a year had passed since the death of Azura and it was time to commemorate the occasion, as they were getting dressed Val looked up to Kenna and said, “I didn’t know this was possible a year ago, but I’m actually even more in love with you than I was before; every day I love you more and more and sometimes I don’t know what to do with myself.” Kenna’s eyes began to well up with tears, “I feel the same way about you, Val. There are no words to do justice to how much I love you and my love keeps growing.”

They shared a long kiss, and then another, and then another, each time saying it would be the last one and that they needed to hurry up, but they couldn’t resist each other. Each kiss carried with it an infinity of passion, sensuality, and declarations of a love that would never die.

After a long while, they pulled away, breathless, and soon went to greet their visitors. As Kenna and Dom sparred like they used to years earlier; Val made her way to the other guests. When Val saw Annelyse, she raced over and gave her a hug. They were romantic rivals for Kenna, which created some tension, but they eventually came to respect each other and that respect turned into as true a love as any two friends could have for each other.

“Dom told us that you came here with Tevan,” said Val, “is there something going on with you two?” Annelyse blushed and said, “maybe.” Val held Annelyse’s hand, “You deserve to be happy, Annelyse, and I hope it works out for you two, or else I’ll smash his pretty face in.” Annelyse laughed, “there’s the Val I know, for a moment it seemed like you were starting to turn into a real softie.” “I suppose the crown has changed me a little, but I’ll always be the same Val, who’s ready to kick ass, take names, and chug ale all night long.”

After saying their fond farewells to their friends, Kenna and Val went up to their room. Their marriage had weathered a rough patch, but they endured; their love stronger than ever. Once they were in bed, they held each other close with the deep realization that they would never be apart; their very souls were forever linked and they declared their love for one another again and again, with a passion that was all their own.


End file.
